Percy Isley
by Comiclover4
Summary: Sally Jackson is gunned down by Woodrue in new york! Gabe moves the young Percy Jackson to Gotham city to get away and tortures the young child every day. When Gabe finally snaps and tries to kill Percy by drowning him, Percy kills his dad. On his downward spiral Percy has his powers burned away by Hecate. Then he runs into the greenhouse of poison ivy to escape. what will come?
1. Chapter 1

It wouldn't stop. The unbearable pain as Gabe slammed his fists down upon 4 year-old Percy Jackson. Percy lay spread-eagle on the stained carpet. Percy couldn't move, couldn't cry out or even cry. He had already used up all his tears. Percy had watched his mom get gunned down in front of him by a criminal. All he had done was watched from behind the couch. He couldn't do anything. No, he had been paralyzed. All he could do was watch from his hide-and-seek hiding place.

*Flashback*

_Four year old Percy Jackson hid behind the couch as his mother counted to 20. They were playing a good game of hide-and-seek, after a happy day of shopping for groceries. Sally had let him get a king size candy bar as treat for putting money in for helping the ecosystem. AS Percy peeked from behind the couch he saw his mother go look in the bathroom, then she looked in Percy's bedroom saying, "I'm gonna find you. I'll see you any second now."_

_Percy help back a giggle that had nearly escaped his throat. She didn't even know where he was! Silly mom. Percy suddenly felt a sneeze rising in his throat._

_'Oh no! I can't sneeze now she'll know where I am!'_

_*DING DONG*_

_Sally scratched her head and walked over to the door. Who could it be at 7 in the evening? Sally looked into the door's scope and saw nothing outside the door. How strange. Sally pulled the door open smiling, in case the man or woman was smaller than normal. Her brown hair flew to one side and her face contorted in fear._

_A cold dark barrel of a gun was held directly at her head. A 37 Millimeter gun held by man in a black trench coat. His hair was short and brown; his eyes were sparking with not anger but a strange calmness. Sally waited a good five seconds before the man spoke. "Get. Down." Sally looked back to the couch where her four year old son Percy hid in. She tried to think logically, but her rebellious side kicked in and destroyed all logic in her head. She steeled her nerves and began to kneel down in an act. The man let his guard down and started to speak again._

_He didn't get past "give"._

_A solid punch from her ring hand hit the attacker in the gut, making his arms fling forward and his gun clatter into the house. The man got over the hit quickly and gave Sally a shove onto the carpet, which somehow knocked a memory into her. This man was here for something from her project at the science center. (Sally is a paid intern trying to get money)__Sally had accidentally walked in on a meeting to create a special chemical to make superhumans. A man named Jason Woodrue from Gotham City was the head of the project. So they let her in on it, and at the time Sally had agreed. But after a week she had realized that it was dangerous, and could be used for evil purposes. So she had snuck in and stole it and hid it in her apartment for safekeeping. She knew who this man was. She knew what he was willing to do._

_Sally crashed into the wall and went into a daze. She shook her head and looked up. The man stood there holding the pistol in both hands. His eyes still had that terrifying calmness to them_

_"Jason plea-"_

_*BANG!*_

_Blood began to stream down Sally's chest._

_Percy watched in horror from behind the couch. Tears sprung to his eyes as the sneeze built higher and higher._

_*BANG!*_

_Percy's tear began to stream down like the blood from Sally's stomach. He could barely hear the next four cracks of the gun. The last one went into Sally's head, making her crumble to the ground._

_Percy sneezed._

_Jason stopped and looked back to the couch. It was a regular leather one, probably bought at a garage sale He walked towards it and yanked it away, revealing the four year old child in his attempt to hide. Jason frowned like it was a disappointment._

_"Sorry kid, no witnesses."_

_The barrel pointed at his head as Percy started to cry sadly. Mommy. Jason pulled the trigger._

_*CLICK*_

_The gun fired no bullet. Percy was safe yet he didn't care. Percy crawled over to where his mother lay, blood pooling from the several different bullet wounds on her chest. Her eyes lay open, not closed, seeming to stare into space forever. The man threw the gun down and ran into the apartment, looking for something that Percy didn't know. He returned several minutes later with a strange green vial, wrapped in a special coating. He walked out the house and closed the door casually.__Percy sobbed for another minute before running to the phone. He dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could and waited as the phone rang._

_"911, what is your emergency?" said a girls voice from the other end._

_"My mommy!"_

_"What is the situation?"_

_"She's been shot…" Percy said, not being able to keep the sob from his voice._

_"I'll have a team over in five minutes what is your address."_

_"123 North Kibby street, apartment 43."_

_"Sit tight, we're on our way."_

_Percy hung up the phone and ran over to his mother._

_"It's okay mom, the police are coming." He said shaking her shoulder. She didn't reply. "Mom?! Mom!"_

_He started to sob again._

*end of flashback*

* * *

The police had gathered every piece of evidence that they could get, they took so many pictures, Percy's eyes hurt. They then asked Percy so many questions he could hardly count. Gabe had come home after the policemen had called him. He had shed some tears too but seemed to remain strong. Then Percy had gone over for some comfort over the entire situation. Gabe was a nice guy and maybe this could bond them together even more. Gabe had said nothing after a minute of Percy asking, "Where did they take mom?" Gabe suddenly turned over to him angrily. Gabe raised his hands and shoved Percy over, making him hit his head on the tile. "You little bitch! You watched from behind the couch and did absolutely nothing! WHY DIDN'T YOU STAND UP TO HIM?"

Gabe held Percy down and slammed his fist on his gut making Percy grunt in pain. Gabe precceded to slap him, punch him, kick him and insult him. he took an hour for each subject, only stopping when he thought he might kill the kid. the fat man h then reached into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. He swallowed the bottle as quickly as he could, not taking a rest even when the liquid trickled down his chin. Gabe sneered and slammed the bottle on Percy's leg, making several cuts. He bent down really close to his ear and whispered,

"Pack up everything. The living room, my room, kitchen, damn-it everything! Except your room. You don't deserve shit! Grab the old boxes from the closet you freak! " Percy couldn't move as the pain was way to much. Gabe then spit on the kid and screamed,

"Get up and face your problems like a man!"

Gabe kicked him in the stomach, making his insides twist in pain, and walked out the door. Percy planted his palms down on stained carpet and pushed himself up, his arms shaking in strain. He was able to get to his knees, but would need more support if he were to stand tall. The child began his journey across the living room carpet, climbing over cigars, beer cans and darkness. Percy's eyes shot closed in pain when his bare foot stomped on a piece of broken glass. Percy then tumbled, to the ground as his face hit an unknown item. It was wet and thick, decorating his face in the liquid. Percy opened his eyes to see where he landed.

His mother's blood. He had landed in his mothers blood.

* * *

Time skip one year.

Five year old Percy walked through his apartment in Gotham city, careful not to wake Gabe.

After Percy had packed EVERYTHING in the apartment in New York, excluding the furniture that Gabe had gotten with his Poker buddies, they had taken a move to Gotham City. Percy wasn't schooled, had daily "Punishments" from Gabe, and was close to running away. But life kicked him in the face with spiked cleats, cause he couldn't run since the windows were barred up.

In short the child was miserable.

Gabe put on much more weight. He spent what little savings they had in an effort for lottery tickets and booze. Sometimes he would even buy drugs. His hair began to dissapear off his head, leaving a circle of bald on his head.

Different girls showed up every night, always walking into Gabe's room and seeming to never leave. All were as mean to Percy as possible. Only one was never mean to him. Her name was Selina Kyle. She was very nice to him, and mean to Gabe. She changed her outlook on life, as she had said, and walked out of the house quickly, but she stole Gabe's watch and had made sure Percy "Didn't tell." She had pretty black hair and was really tall

Percy had giggled when Gabe had realized it was missing, and he had tortured him for hours, demanding for him to tell him where it hadn't believed him when Percy had told him Selina took it. He didn't let him go until the next day. Food had become a privilege. Percy had to either earn it, or steal it from the cupboard. If you're thinking, what about his furniture in his bedroom? Gabe had thrown it all away. He gave Percy a wooden board to sleep on, and a closet as a bedroom. Percy could feel them, the hands of the creepy ghoul in the closet, telling him kill himself, ask Gabe to shoot him. The spirit haunted his dreams, making him walk through an abandoned house until he found the spirit of the girl. Sitting on a stool, smiling while blood dripped from her eyes. Then she laughed until he woke up.

Hate, pain and longing were his only feelings now. Love was a familiar, but un-used feeling in his heart. Not since Sally.

Percy walked through the beer bottle covered floor and into the kitchen. The kitchen was absolutely filthy. Bottles of beer sat all on the counter, along with rotting pizza boxes. A white powder, that was definitely not sugar was spilling out of a plastic bag. Finally Percy spotted the cupboard 10 feet away. Smiling Percy moved as silently as he could towards it, getting it open and scanning the closet for the most nutritious food, grabbing an apple and a bottle of water from the cabinet. Finally getting food since yesterday the kid couldn't help but smile at his growling stomach. Percy closed the cabinet silently and turned his head excitedly…

He turned, only to run into the pot-belly of his step-father.

Gabe was smiling down on him cruelly. His cracked his sausage knuckles and grabbed Percy by the throat, picking him up.

"Learn to breathe through your nose; I could hear you a mile away." The apple and bottle of water, clattered to the ground from Percy's grip.

Percy had struggled, bit, kicked, screamed, but it was inevitable. Gabe dragged him into the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the tub, letting the basin fill up entirely as Percy struggled to get his paper thin arm from the older man's grip. Percy was slammed into the water as Gabe held the kid down, trying his best to drown him in the watery prison.

Percy was sure he was going to die, Gabe sure didn't seem like he was going to let up. The water was warm and inviting, begging him to give up and be with god. Then he heard the horrid laughter of the evil spirit.

He was going to die.

He stopped struggling and waited.

And waited?

He was DRY! How was this happening? Why did he suddenly felt rejuvenated and strong? He felt the cuts and bruises slip into scars and small marks. How was this happening? Percy grabbed Gabe's hands and ripped them from his shoulders, making the older man tumble back. Percy heard Gabe crash back in the Bathroom. As Percy rose all the water swirled around him, responding to his anger. Gabe stood his fat self-up and looked at Percy in horror.

"You little freak! How are you-"

Percy pounced on Gabe with the water leaping into the air behind him. Gabe went down under the sheer weight of the water and the determination of Percy Jackson. The fatass was held down by the throat as Percy spoke in a monotone voice.

"I've had it with you. You hear me! Ever since mom you've beaten me within an inch of my life and done nothing but made my life miserable! So, as a favor, I'm sending you back to where you come from. Hell."

Percy then twisted his hands to the side as a sickening *CRACK* sounded from the man below him. Gabe didn't say another word, as Percy knew what his state was. Dead. Percy stood up and walked out of the bathroom, suddenly feeling like he was gonna be sick. He had killed someone. His conscious called him a murderer, while his heart told him it was self defense. Percy leaned his head against the darkened apartment wall, the apartment next to him was bustling with activity, but only these words made sense.

"Yes, I'd like to report an attack. It came from my neighboring apartment. Yes my address is…"

Percy didn't listen after that. He ran into the kitchen and threw all the necessary essentials into a Wal-Mart bag, band aids, food, water. While doing so he saw a small box in the bottom shelf. He reached down and lifted up the small box. Pulling the lid up he saw it was a small boys yellow winter coat. Percy realized that it was his winter coat from years ago. Would it fit on him? He was shorter than a four year old, so it might. Percy slid the clothing on and nearly squealed in delight. It fit while it was warm too!

Percy then walked to the front entrance and opened the door to the hallway of the apartment. He could hear the police arriving downstairs. He couldn't get caught! So Percy then ran towards the stairs and ripped the door open, treading down the stairs as fast as his weak legs could take him. The fire exit ran into a snowy, empty, alley. Several cop cars were parked outside the crummy apartment with the G.C.P.D running in to the building. Percy ran down the snow covered street, passing different buildings on the trip down.

"The Sin Kitty? No."

"Strippers? No"

None of the building were good to hide in, all were just clubs for men over the age of 18. Percy was five. People that smelled stuck their hands out for change, Older men slipped money to girls in revealing outfits.

'in this weather?' Percy thought. Finally the little legs of our protagonist gave out and he had to walk down the empty street.

'where to go? Not the police, Percy. they'll just put you in jail. For good reason. You killed him Percy Jackson. Your mother would be ashamed of you. But it was in self defense! He was going to find another way to kill me!' Percy was very confused.

The five year old kept walking until he heard the cop car coming up the strip. Percy walked into the next alleyway on the sidewalk looking behind him to check for pursuers... and then ran into someone.

"S-sorry ma'am I didn't…" Percy began to stutter in an apologetic way before realizing he was in deeper trouble than he could imagine.

The woman was at least 8 ft tall. Her hair was a chocolate color and her eyes were emitting a glowing green color. It was creepy. She was dressed in a white old fashioned dress and her hands were folded in what looked like prayer. She only stared down at the little child with distaste in her eyes.

"Ma'am?"

She said one word. "Hecate."

Percy suddenly felt confused. "Huh?" He asked. The tall woman sighed in exasperation. "My name is Hecate, child."

"Well, I'm sorry fro bumping into you, Hecate, I'll just be on my way."

Percy tried to step around her and escape the strange woman but she shoved him back onto the pavement in anger. She spoke with hate in her regal voice, "Did you think it would be that easy. You know why i'm here, little murderer."

"I- I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

The woman raised her hand and pointed her index finger at his chest. "Yes you do! You killed your mortal parent in anger and stole from him. It's been voted on Olympus that for your crimes you will be banished!" Percy tried to scramble away, but she appeared in a circle around him.

"I, Hecate, goddess of magic, give you your punishment, your powers will fade, you will become a mortal. Forced to live under our rule, and not even know it."

The strange woman touched his chest and Percy's world exploded into pain.

* * *

All his life, Percy only knew pain. This pain was worse than anything he had experienced. Imagine being lit on fire and thrown into a pit of acid, while a Giant bounced up and down on your head. This pain was even worse than that. The burning sensation wouldn't go away, and after a minute he felt blood slide down from his nose. His head pounded like a heartbeat while a high pitched *EEEEEEE* sounded in his brain, never seeming to didn't know how long he laid there, clawing his neck to get the pain to stop. Maybe it was a dream! Maybe Percy Jackson was fine and wasn't laying on the cold pavement and wishing he was dead. Cold wind blew through the night sky, Percy lay still. The pain ringing in his head. Percy groaned and propped himself up on his knees. Hecate was gone. The alley was empty.

Percy shivered, feeling hot and cold at the same time. a cough ruptured from the child's throat and Percy covered his mouth instinctively. When he pulled his hand a way, it was soaking in blood. Oh god. He needed to get out of the cold and find some medicine. Percy pulled himself up on the ground and almost puked from the nausea that passed through his head. He tumbled out the alley and stumbled down the street where the wind began to pick up and Percy could see puppies, dancing like humans in top-hats. Was he hallucinating? Percy leaned against a fire hydrant and lifted his head to see just what he was looking for.

A greenhouse! It was dark, but if you looked closely you could see the exotic plants inside. Percy stumbled forward, and suddenly felt an insane twist in his stomach. His vision blurred, he stumbled down the empty sidewalk and burst into the greenhouse. He felt himself fall forward and throw up all over the floor…

His vision darkened. The sky turned bright…

Oh god... Was he gonna die?

He saw the vines twitch at the cold and swing towards him. The doors closed and a padding of feet could be heard.

In his final moments of consciousness he heard these words.

"Woa! It's a kid Ivy? AAAAAWWWW he's adorable! Hey Red, is it natural to have blood dripping from your mouth."

"No Harley, not at all."

Percy felt a soft hand on his head. Then it pulled away.

"His Heartbeats fading and he has a fever!"

The other girls voice sounded. "Are we going to help him or what Red?"

The woman who had felt his head sighed as sad as someone could sound. She touched a vine and mumbled something. The plant dissapeared into the greenhouse and returned a moment later with a needle with a dark liquid. The woman pressed the green looking liquid onto his arm making Percy groan.

"Shhhh. Sleep child..."

Percy faded into a deep unconsciousness

* * *

**REVISED VERSION! Okay explanation time, can't help myself, love Ivy too much. Can't help but write about her.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ivy

Ivy sat on the flower bed, feeding her babies while her friend Harley Quinn chattered to herself. Ivy held her hand on the top of the water bucket, and poured, letting her children get the water for their nutrients they deserved. They had busted out of Arkham about a month ago, and were debating whether-or-not to strike and steal the newest jewel from the Gotham Museum.

The Sea's Diamond as it was called. A huge blue jewel recovered at the bottom of the ocean in an ancient shipwreck from Spain. England had found it first, but it had been shipped to Gotham in a trade-off for the Eye of the Congo.

Everything was so calm and peaceful. Harley's hyenas, Bud and Lou, slept calmly. Diana the venus fly trap digested her food soundly and Poison Ivy preceded to fall asleep quickly under the sheer calm of the entire situation.

Then the banging of a door interrupted the calm, making the hyenas growl, Diana shake and Ivy go alert. Thugs? Batman? Ivy stood up from the flower bed and walked down the aisles of the beautiful greenhouse, the tropical plants responding to her beauty, letting her red hair flow. She thought she heard someone up-chuck their dinner. Her babies! Ivy ran now with Harley close behind until they arrived at the entrance. What they saw made Ivy angry, not because of the intruder but the intruders age and condition.

A young boy, about five, lay sprawled on his back, his mouth had slight blood running down it and his arms and legs were covered in scars and bruises. He had a mess of black hair wet with snow and he looked to be, dying. Ivy felt her maternal instincts kick in. It had been two years since she had seen a child so young and defenseless. It was when the earthquake that ruptured Gotham had orphaned those children. Ivy had cared for them all like her own sons and daughters, and had even fought to keep them under her care in Richardson Park. Of course she had felt horrible when she had accidently poisoned one. In her guilt she had turned herself in. Then she had met her beloved Harley and everything was perfect.

Now she wanted to cry at the sight in front of her. She knelt at the boy's head and watched as Harley came around the corner.

"Woah it's a kid! AAAWW he's adorable! Hey Red, is it natural to have blood dripping from your mouth?"

Ivy didn't catch the joke. "No Harley, not at all."

Ivy put her green hand on his forehead and her head on his chest. A faint heartbeat could be heard, growing fainter with every second. Ivy felt panicky.

"His heartbeats fading and he has a fever!" Ivy cried, not being able to keep the panic from her voice.

"Well are we gonna help him?"

Ivy didn't have the medicine to help him! She couldn't just let him die though! What did she have that could… Ivy thought of something, but it was locked away. She couldn't bring this curse upon the boy it wouldn't be, well… right! This was her curse alone; she couldn't force it upon a child. Her brain kicked in and her chlorophyll colored heart told her this.

"This boy is sick and dying, using the poison will bring him the same curse but he will still be alive. Use it!"

She spoke to her nearest vine and it retreated into the green house. Ivy examined the little boy closer.

In the pale light of heat lamps she could tell he was very, pale. He probably didn't see a lot of sunlight. Disgracious! He fit into a size 2 coat for a four year old, but he was five and thin as a rose stem. His legs, that were in ripped kakis, were covered with cuts and marks from bruises. Had he been mugged? Was he a runaway? Ivy, looking closer saw that his eyes were an emerald, sea green color. They were the exact shade as hers. How strange. She wondered…

Ivy rubbed her hand on his hair, REALLY hard. When she pulled her hand away she saw that it was covered in a black powdery substance. It was Hair dye. When she looked back the hair on the boy's head was… red.

The vines nudged her, holding the serum in its thorny grasp. Ivy took the serum from its grasp and pressed the serum into the boy's right arm. He groaned, confirming he wasn't dead yet. Hence the word yet. Ivy deployed her pheromones to make the boy sleep.

"Shh… sleep now child."

She felt the boy fall into a deep unconsciousness. Luckily he wouldn't feel anything she could barely remember her past life before becoming Poison Ivy as it was. The boy probably wouldn't remember things as it was until he was reminded of it all. The same thing had happened to her when she had realized her parents had died. All the memories had come flooding back to her. It was so fast and quick it had made her pass out from the sheer pressure of it.

Of course she had no idea where the child had come from, and would probably never regain his senses. The boy's body began to shake violently, the blood beginning to shoot out of his mouth. It was the same thing that had happened to her. Ivy grabbed the poor dear, holding him so he didn't shake too much, and rupture his head. The seizure calmed down after a minute, leaving small shakes here and there.

And then they stopped.

The warmth of the fever left him entirely. He was as cold as ice now.

"Red. I think you killed him."

Ivy wanted to snort at her words. "It's just a minor side effect. He should wake up in about two hours. I did."

Harley nodded, giggled and muttered happily to herself.

Ivy picked up the kid and turned to Harley. "Go rob a pharmacy; we need Tylenol, cough syrup, Ibuprofen and food. And I mean lots of food."

"Got it Red." Harley whistled, "Bud, Lou! Come on Sweeties!"

The two Hyenas laughed and bound next to their master. Harley cartwheeled to the door and pulled it open with a strong hand. Then she disappeared into the streets. Ivy carried the tiny child over to the kitchen where she grabbed soap and a rag. She calmly wet the rag down and scrubbed it with the soap, ready to clean all the fake hair product out.

She bent over the kid's body and was an inch away from scrubbing, when his hair crumbled. It shook strangely, seeming to react to the poison. Tiny black flakes fell from it, splattering all over the floor, leaving an orange tangled mess of hair with several black streaks in it. Strange. Red hair, green eyes, they sparked a faint memory of her past life as Pamela Isley.

Pamela Isley walked from Wayne Tower toward the bar on Gotham's subway strip. She had just been fired from her internship by Bruce Wayne himself.

She had created a pill that could alter someones mind into doing what the pheromones were created to do. They were GOING to be used to up the sales of Wayne products and help the enterprise, but the big boss man Bruce Wayne had saw it as "Mind Altering" and "Brainwashing". So she had been fired for even thinking that. Now she was on her way to do something she had never done before.

Drink.

She entered the lowly bar and ordered two shots of Tequila. She slugged a bitter tasting glass down, hardly tasting it. But what she did taste was a bitter, Perfume-like, taste that would get easier to drink over time. Her hand was almost to the other glass, when another man sat down next to her. He was tall and stocky. Black hair was on his head and a well-trimmed beard sat upon his cheeks. His eyes were a bright happy sea green that had a twinkle of rebellion in them.

"Hi." He said simply.

That word sparked a conversation. The conversation formed a connection. A connection formed a love interest, and the next thing she knew they were spending the night together in a fancy hotel. His name was dazzling and well fit for his personality.

Poseidon.

The next day he disappeared. Nine months later her son, who she had named Percy, was born. And then she was so scared she couldn't think straight, so she must have sent the child off to the orphanage. When Jason had injected her with the poison, it must have wiped that memory until now. W-was this her kid? Could it be? No. No that isn't possible. Percy was adopted by a woman named Sally Jackson and taken to New York. This wasn't him. Still she had that nagging suspicion in her mind.

Slowly but surely She saw Percy's skin color turn from pale to green, matching hers completely. She could hear his heartbeat begging to start again. Failing, then starting, failing then starting again. Ivy though it was fascinating how the roses looked over to the child on the counter in confusion. They knew he had the powers. Harley came back half an hour later with two bags in her hands. A small one with all the meds the kid would need. And a large one, with large buckets of Chinese food.

"Chinese Harley? Really?"

Percy

Percy saw nothing but darkness. Something that he was often fond of. He could feel himself moving, down through the earth, quickly and silently. When he finally opened his eyes he saw that he was in Vegas. Las Vegas. Percy saw himself in a darkened bubble, moving along the alleyways faster than most cars would move. Finally after rounding a corner, Percy saw a building, DOA recording studios. Percy opened the doors and went inside. It was bright white with many people bustling around boredly. Percy pushed through the crowds and moved towards the front desk. It was taller than Percy could see over, but it proved to not be a problem when the desk moved down and a African American man sat at the table with his hands folded.

His suit was a bright white, and he wore dark sunglasses over his eyes. Percy thought it made him look cooler. "I like your suit Mr…" Percy looked at the name tag. "C-Charon?" The man leaned forward surprised. He spoke with an Australian accent.

"I'm surprised someone your age knows of this kind of style. And you pronounced my name correctly. Kudos to you."

Percy giggled. "You're funny."

The man leaned back in his chair. "So how can I help you kid?"

Percy thought back to his situations. "Well… I met this weird girl named Hecate, and she cast a spell on me that she said would make me mortal, and it made me really sick. So I ran into a greenhouse to get out of the cold, and two ladies were there. One injected a serum in my arm that should've helped me, but I guess it didn't since I'm here."

Charon wrote this down on a piece of paper. "Huh. I see. Well normally you would need to wait another 'hundred years before you could get your ferry ride into the underworld, but since your young, and you like my sense of style, I'll let you in now. Enjoy the ride, head over to that elevator over there."

"Thanks Mr. Charon!" Percy screamed over his shoulder as he arrived at the elevator. HE hopped in, squeezing between two people. The 'vator dinged and it went to right.

The right?

Percy saw the elevator turn into a strange boat in dark cavern. It was actually pretty silent. They rode along for another couple minutes until Percy saw two lines. One line was short, one was long and the other longest. Percy took the second one when the boat stopped moving. Percy waited, and waited for about half an hour before he finally walked under the doorway. It made no beep sounds as the line swerved to a black tent. The line seemed to part in front of him. Taking the opportunity Percy entered the tent.

Three people sat in high stands above him. One with Ben Franklin, A strange Greek King and John F. Kennedy.

Percy smiled up at the trio. They did not smile back. They only stared at him, pulling information from his mind until they reached their decision.

"Elysium."

"Asphodel."

"Elysium."

The majority reighns. Percy Isley you are sentence to Elysium for the rest of Eternity."

Percy ISLEY? No, his name was Percy Jackson. He didn't argue though as he was pushed down a sidewalk and through marvelous glittering gates, into a beautiful Lakeside country, covered in houses and Barbeque parties. Percy thought he would like this home but he felt himself fade into a blur for a moment before returning to a human figure. Percy walked down the street while friendly people waved at him and several birds flew on his shoulders, twittering happily.

"I didn't expect you here until you were older." Said a woman's voice, soft as honey. Percy froze. He knew that voice. Turning slowly he saw a tall woman, she wore blue jeans and a glittering blue shirt. Her brown curly hair tucked into a ponytail. Her smile was perfect and happy like there was no care in the world.

Sally Jackson stood, leaning against a fence post, staring down at the five year old.

"M-Mom?"

Percy charged into the hug his mother held out for him, weeping in joy at being able to be in his mother's arms again. They stayed there for a good five minutes before breaking apart. Sally pulled him over to a bench and sat him down, telling him to explain why he was down here, and why his hair was red. "Red hair?" Percy reached up and plucked a strand of hair from his head and looked at it. Red hair as it was.

"I don't know mom. Hey can you tell me something?"

"Anything hon just ask."

"The judges called me Percy Isley instead of Percy Jackson. Do you know why?"

Sally's usually tan face, paled significantly. She looked down towards the lake and wouldn't meet Percy's eyes. Her blue ones were happy and carefree a minute ago, now they were sad and miserable. The only thing that made Percy concerned was how she was reacting to this.

"Mom…. Was I, a-adopted?"

Slowly, Sally nodded her head as tears rushed from her eyes. Percy wanted to do the same thing.

Sally got over her shock a minute later, and explained, "a woman in Gotham City couldn't raise you. She and I had the same boyfriend. Your father. Nine months after meeting him I had a miscarriage, and I was devastated. When I learned of the young lady, who had the same boyfriend as me, she couldn't raise you so I adopted you, and died your hair black so people wouldn't wonder."

Percy was so shocked he couldn't move. All he could do was react. "Why didn't you-"

Percy suddenly faded from the Underworld entirely, he saw a ceiling fan for a quick moment, then he was in front of his mother again.

"Percy, you're disappearing from this land! How are you?"

Percy yelled, "I don't know!"

Percy charged into one last hug from his mom. Then he disappeared from the underworld, and into his own body.

Then he felt pain.

Ivy

Ivy had finished going through her second bowl of noodles, when the boy shot up and started to have a second seizure. His arms flailed wildly while his legs twirled around eachother. The crawlers that were wrapped around his waist held him down mostly. Ivy sprang into action with Harley grabbing the bag of medicine. Ivy restrained his head to keep him from busting it. The medicine would help.

The kid shook violently, coughing up blood into the sink. Soon the metal was dictated with a crimson red. The blood was filling the sink, then going down the drain with a horrid sucking sound. The seizure stopped and Ivy turned the child to his back and held him down by his shoulders. Still coughing, the said child tried to get himself from Ivy's grip, but the crawlers helped her with that problem.

"Harley! Get the cough medicine!" Her loyal friend ran forward and poured the crap flavored bottle down the child's throat.

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! WIll Percy make it? Will the Dark knight find the group? Find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Next chapter, what will happen now?**

Chapter 3

Batman

two hours earlier

Batman listened from his post on the street, watching for any sign of trouble or worse, Poison Ivy. She had busted out of Arkham using the guards minds she had implanted (Ha HA I'm punny) under her control. Of course Batman arrived on scene, but she had teleported through the Green and disappeared with Harley Quinn in tow. She only seemed to want to escape Arkham, Batman didn't know if Ivy still had the intentions of a "Plant Friendly" environment standard. If she did, then too much sunlight meant a Justice League level crisis.

Batman could only imagine vines surrounding every building in Gotham while Superman laser beamed them down, Flash running around them trying to find a weakness, Green Lantern using his ring to throw giant piles of rubble at them and Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl trying to deal with Ivy's group, which she had dubbed "The Flower Children"

Batman kept sitting, until a large beam was projected into the sky, in the shape of a bat. What did the commissioner need now?

"Oracle. What's the situation."

Barbara Gordon replied a minute later in her cheery voice. "The police channel shows an assault and murder, some guy named Gabe Ugliano."

"I'm on way. The facts?"

Barbara replied. "Gabe Ugliano was the second husband of Sally Jackson. They lived in New York, but then Sally was shot down by a criminal that police said matched the description of Jason Woodrue. Floronic Man. Gabe and his stepson Percy moved here to Gotham after the incident and started anew. They've been residents for a year now. A neighbor called and said she had heard a threat and a loud cracking noise from her next door neighbors."

"Give me all the facts on Percy Jackson." Batman said, following the sounds of sirens through the streets.

"I'm checking. Here we are, Percy Jackson is the adopted son of Sally Jackson. Red Hair, but records say its dyed black. He has Emerald green eyes and was born in 1992. Witnessed his mother's murder from a game of hide and seek."

Batman felt sympathy for the kid, but washed it away. "What was his Biological mother's name?"

"I'm checking." Oracle typed so fast the clicks could be heard from over the communicator. "I found the file, her name is…. Oh god…"

"What! What is it?"

"It's… Pamela Isley!"

Batman felt extreme shock race through his nervous system, nearly making him lose his balance and topple to the ground.

"Did you read that right?"

"I'm absolutely sure! Pamela Isley, THE Poison Ivy. The records stretch before the chemical injection, which means that Percy here, is in Gotham and, with Ivy on the loose, they could run into each other! Police channel indicates that he is most likely running loose in Gotham, because fingerprint scans and snow tracks going up Black Street, not a good place to run away, show that he is most likely the murderer of Gabe Ugliano."

Bruce Wayne arrived on a building, overlooking the apartment building with the cop cars swirling around it. "Thanks for the information Oracle i'll get back to you in a minute."

Batman jumped down and walked casually into the building, Commissioner Gordon was arguing with the building supervisor, while cops took photos and fingerprints. Finally Gordon looked over to the Dark Knight, and charged over, forgetting the Spanish supervisor.

"Thank god you're here batman. We need more light on this. All the other detectives are saying it was the kid, but the victim's neck was snapped! Also, several blood samples have been recovered from walls, carpets, closets, resulting in a fact that the kid might have killed his step dad in self-defense from abuse. Others are sure that the kid belongs in Arkham and needs to be tracked down before further violence ensues."

Batman remained silent as Jim led him upstairs and into the apartment room. The stench hit Batman in the face, making him want to throw up. It smelled of beer and blood.

Speaking of blood, it was everywhere, on the walls, on a couch, the carpet. It was awful. Child abuse was what had gone on here there was no doubt in Bruce's mind. Bruce took the note on every different scenario. The bathroom was 12x12 with a bathtub on the end, a toilet on the left wall and a sink right next to it. Filth covered the floor, along with water.

Wait.

The water covered the floor around the fat man's body. The bathtub was dry. Every bit of water was pulled out of the tub, and splattered all around on the floor?

A meta-human.

Oh this was not good. The last thing Batman needed was a super powered, son of Poison Ivy, water and plants were a good mix on some occasions, but not this reason. Batman packed up all of his equipment as the undertakers came in and took the body, with difficulty because the man was THAT fat.

"Batman, come in. What did you find?"

"Contact Tim, Dick and Damian, we have a meta-human on the loose."

"Shit! What're his powers?"

"The kid has extreme Hydrokinetic abilities. The water must give him his strength because he was able to throw a 299 pound man off him and hold him down."

"Should I contact the league? We have Joker on the loose, with Ivy, Crane, Bane, Two-Face and Quinn. If any of them get their hands on him, it won't be pretty." She reasoned. She did have a point.

"Negative. I'll contact them if it becomes a problem. Batman out."

* * *

Ivy

The cough medicine did its job as quick as it could do, which wasn't fast. but after a little while, the kid calmed down in his blood-filled coughing fits. The child lay down on Ivy's flower bed, resting his head on Ivy's lap. Harley held the medicines close, just in case. She was definitely starting to like the kid, mostly because he was adorable, with his "Fluffy red hair!" and "pretty eyes!"

But the other reason was that when Ivy had tried to explain about a kid she might have put up for adoption a while ago, could be this kid, the child reacted to the name "Percy".

It put hope in her heart when he heard him mumble, "Sally and mom" in the same sentence. This was it, her long lost kid! It was him, in the flesh and sitting right in her greenhouse! This put such a large smile on Ivy's face that Joker would be jealous. Then she explained every detail to Harley and then the smile competition got harder.

Harley won in the end but Ivy put on a good run.

Percy turned his head to one side and shakingly stuck his arm out to a tiny sapling that Ivy was allowing to grow naturally. On contact with his thin green finger the sapling shot up and bloomed into a wonderful Chrysanthemum. Ivy gasped at how quickly he could grow the flora, as it had taken her MONTHS to learn how to do that. All the plant in the flower bed leaned toward him and seem to lay on top of him, happy for a "Prince of the plants" as they called him in their minds. Then Percy opened his eyes quickly, and sat up. The plants seemed slightly wilted, but on contact with Ivy regrew.

"Where am I?" he said launching backwards and nearly falling out a window. He leaned into the glass wall, away from the two women, whom he had no idea who they were. "W-who are you two?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to be attacked from all sides.

He could hardly think! All he could remember were glimpses of his old life, Sally, the attacker named Jason, the green vial, Gotham, the punishments and the sickening crack of a neck.

"Hey it's alright!" said Ivy moving closer to the scared boy, deploying her pheromones to calm the child down but not make him love her to death. His shoulders relaxed, and he stared up at Ivy with the utmost wonder and curiosity.

"We aren't here to hurt you. I'm Ivy and this is-"

"HI SWEETIE! My name's Harley Quinn, but you can call me aunt Harley! Wait? You don't know who we are?"

Ivy rolled her eyes at the rude interruption.

"N-no… Why? Is that a p-problem?" Percy said quietly…

"No. It's just other people know to normally stay away from us, but you burst right in to Ivy's greenhouse here. You're telling us you aren't scared of us?"

"No… I think you two are pretty…"

Ivy smiled at the child's nice comment. "Harley. May I talk please?"

"Sure thing Red!"

Ivy smiled down at him. "Hi honey. I'm Ivy, and well that's your Aunt Harley."

"Mom?" He asked, seeing his reflection in the glass, and seeing how similar he looked to Ivy. Ivy then made a horrible mistake. She asked him a question.

"Does the name Percy, mean anything to you?"

Percy was hit with a rush of memories so fast it made his eyes roll up in his head. Ivy caught him before he rolled over when the memories were over, she felt his tiny little hands wrap around her. When she pulled away, she realized he was crying. "Percy what's wrong?"

"Everything."

So she set him back down on the flower bed, Bud and Lou seemed to like him, they even sat their hands down on Percy's lap, much to the disappointment of Harley. Ivy sat in front of Percy, so if his life story got too much then she would be right there.

"Okay Percy. Tell us how you got here." Ivy said waiting for his answer.

Percy took a deep breath, let it out then began.

"It started last year, I was four. Sally, my adopted mom and I were playing hide-and-seek. Then the doorbell rang and Sally went to answer it. She opened the door and a man was there, he had a gun, he wanted Sally to give him a chemical. Sally tried to fight him back, but she was defeated, shot six times by the criminal. I was behind the couch." Percy was tearing up again, but fought it down, "The police arrived a few minutes later, and identified the man as Jason Woodrue."

Ivy's face clenched in anger.

"My stepfather Gabe moved me here, to Gotham. He beat me, and starved me, and then he tried to drown me… I don't know what happened. I think he slipped on the water from the bathroom, then I jumped on him and I killed him."

Percy said it with hate and disgust, but what Ivy and Harley were surprised at, was that he had so easily admitted it. Did he really trust the pair so quickly? And the fact that he and Jason Woodrue were already acquainted to one another and tied to each other's legacies was pretty surprising.

"My next door neighbor called the police and I ran, then it gets fuzzy, I remember meeting someone, then I felt sick, then it goes dark."

Percy smiled at the end of his story, like talking about it made it feel better. Harley was fuming at his story and wanted to kill whoever made a kid endure such pain for an entire year! Harley would probably replace her Mistah J as the most psychotic clown in Gotham if she had gotten her hands on him.

Ivy was thinking similar thoughts. Even Diana the fly trap was swirling around Percy's waist in a plant hug. Percy giggled and patted her on the head. Diana seemed happy at that. Percy's eyes began to droop and he yawned, obviously tired. Ivy then realized she was still using her calm pheromone and hadn't stopped since Percy had backed into the corner. It was making him pass out from the extreme scent of it. Ivy stopped the amount of pheromones that was filling up the entire greenhouse at this rate.

"Okay Percy, bedtime."

"But MOM!"

"No buts. Now."

"Okay."

Percy walked over to a patch of earth, that Ivy was planning to use for some beautiful tulips. But Percy made something even better, he reached out his hand and vines swirled around from the earth, making a soft bed, with four different Venus fly traps around the corners. Protection and comfortableness.

Percy simply curled up and passed out, nothing to remember, nothing to have nightmares about.

* * *

Batman

Batman sat, hunched over the Batcomputer thinking. The DNA trail in the apartment had stopped as soon as the kid had gone outside, then he had run down the road, and up Black street. Then his footprint trail stopped and there were at least four different directions he could've gone. He would have to personally check every different direction for matches to the DNA. He couldn't do that in any fast time, and living alone in the darkest part of Gotham was not the best way to survive.

There was only one thing to do.

"Batman to the watchtower, J'onn can you patch me through to Superman?"

"Yes Batman. Patching." The martian said through the intercom.

"Yes, Bruce?" Calrk asked when the comm were linked

"I need you down in Gotham as soon as possible."

"What's the problem, I'm in a meeting for the Planet."

"It's a missing child case. The kid killed his step-dad in self-defense and ran down Black Street. The kid doesn't have a lot of time, Joker's on the loose and the kid's mother is Ivy."

Batman could hear the frown from the other side of the communicator. Superman had once been in the control of Ivy with Kryptonite laced vines, same with Superboy and Kara, only Kara's was more embarrassing because she had been controlled with Ivy's kiss. Ivy was more than open with her Bisexuality.

"I thought Ivy was infertile?"

"She is, but this pregnancy stretches before any known record of her being Poison Ivy. She gave the kid up for adoption, because of her college career most likely, and fear."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What Clark?" Batman asked, irritated.

"You need help on a case. Superman, out." Superman said before Batman could yell at him.

Batman growled and went back to his clue search. It was only for a few seconds of searching that Alfred called down through the intercom in his British accent. "Sir, Miss Diana is here for your Night watch date."

Crap, he had totally forgotten. Diana had urged him into going on another night watch in Gotham, even though the last time they were on watch together, Diana had gotten turned into a pig and he had to sing to get her out of the witch Circe's spell. It actually moved quite a few people at the acropolis.

"Tell her to come down."

'Yes sir, Master Wayne."

Bruce heard the door open from the grandfather clock, and Diana, Princess of the Amazons appeared in a Blue long-sleeved shirt, and skinny jeans. She had a purse on one shoulder, the bag was slightly bulged, showing that it probably had her suit, and lasso in it. Her perfect face was contorted in a smile.

"Hello Bruce." She said standing next to him, as he typed away, trying to get the Wayne Satellite to scan the city, but it was down for recharge of course. "Hello Diana." Bruce replied as he kept typing in the access files. Diana turned black haired head towards the screen.

"The missing child case of Percy Jackson. AKA Percy Isley. Last seen fleeing the murder of his step-father, Gabe Ugliano! He killed him?"

"In self-defense. His step-father was pretty… rough, after the death of Percy's adopted mother, Sally Jackson. Gabe attempted to drown him, but was thrown off by Percy because of the effect water has on him. Percy leapt on his stomach and snapped his neck. Then he fled the scene and hasn't been seen since 8 o'clock. He ran down Black Street, the dirtiest street in Gotham, and then his trail disappears."

"Isley? That's one of your villain's names, isn't it? Pamela Isley, the Poison Ivy."

"Her son."

Diana absorbed this information with mild shock. She didn't ask questions though. If there was one thing she had learned from Bruce, it was that everything had a reason. Perhaps this was a science experiment gone wrong, or an adopted child

"Well, I guess we have our search for the night, do you want to get going?" She asked, not letting that smile disappear.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

Ivy

Ivy leaned up on her plant bed and yawned. Sunlight gleamed through the window, giving her babies a warm wake-up call. Speaking of babies, she heard a particular one in the kitchen, talking to Harley and laughing. Ivy pulled her black and green one-piece on, and walked towards the kitchen, where she was met with the smell of coffee. Percy was sitting at the Mahogany Oak table, chatting with Harley, who was dressed in her normal jester outfit that was so tight on her it was like a second skin. The top part of the head was pulled down, revealing her blonde hair in pig-tails. Her grin was wide and happy, showing that she was really starting to like the kid.

Percy held a cup of coffee in his hand, with Half&Half, sugar and creamer on the counter.

"Okay sweetness, to make BLACK coffee, you just keep it as it is and then you put sugar in it. If you don't like the black taste, you pour the Half & Half and put in three scoops of sugar."

Ivy watched silently as Percy did as he was told, took a sip, and smiled at the flavor.

"This is really good Aunt Harley. It's a little hot though."

Harley smiled and nodded, then replied with a solution.

"Well when that happens, you put an Ice cube," Harley said all this as she walked to the refrigerator and reached into the freezer, pulling out an Ice cube, "And drop it in with plink." Harley set in the cube, making ripples in the beige substance. Percy laughed.

"Morning you two." said Ivy stepping into the kitchen, making herself visible. "How'd you all sleep?"

"Like a baby, Red."

"I slept fine mom. It was the fly traps that helped."

"Glad to hear it, because we are going out to shop, we need new clothes for Percy here."

"Okay Red. Wait. Are we shopping or are we "taking"?" Harley asked with a wag of her eyebrows.

"We'll just go shopping because I don't want Batman on our tail just yet. Percy before we go, I need to teach you something."

"Yes mom."

Percy walked over, with his cup of coffee in hand. He had his happy little smile on his face. He set down his cup, and stood in front of the queen of crime with no fear at all. Other men would probably be dazed at the pheromones she would be deploying, but Percy looked at his biological mother with no fear at all. He simply looked up and waited for her to teach him what she wanted to teach.

"Okay Percy. This trick allows us to switch the color of our skin, so we blend in with normal human, and Batman doesn't get suspicious."

He nodded, showing that he understood.

It took a couple minutes for him to figure it out, but when he got it mastered his skin was back to normal. Of course his face had the slightest green tint to it, but you had to look hard to see it. Then something happened that shocked both the girls. His hair color changed into a light brown and his eyes became a silver grey color.

"What? Did it work?"

"Better than you would've expected." Ivy replied, grinning.

The trip to Gotham City Mall was successful. Percy was able to pick out a pair of snow pants, boots and several new shirts and jeans. Percy even got a Twix bar as a treat. He was happier than Harley and Ivy had ever seen a child his age be. A lady, with long black hair and a gymnast's body shot them a weird look, but Ivy and Harley barely noticed, because Percy was egging Ivy into getting the fresh, potted plants at a stand that looked as though it had never seen any business.

A man sat at a chair near the stand, looking defeated and tired. Percy frowned and looked towards the flowers, obviously hearing them calling out towards him, begging for the prince of the plants to come and take them to a happier home.

"Mom, my friends are in trouble. Aunt Harley can I have that diamond you stole from the jewelry store?"

"Uh, sure!"

Harley reached into her pocket, revealing a 4 inch diamond that glittered in the sunlight. Percy grabbed it quickly and ran over to the man, who was now beginning to pack up, and put the diamond on his desk. The man looked at the desk for a quick second, and then turned his head back around, his eyes widened significantly and he nearly fainted. He shook hands with Percy. Over and over again.

* * *

They finally got the plants out in the alley as Harley fake wiped her brow in forced tiredness.

"That was some heavy liftin, Red."

Ivy nodded in agreement and grabbed hold of one plant and began to move away with Percy, holding close. He looked tense. Ivy felt the same way. Something was horribly wrong. What was the problem?

**What Is the problem? FInd out on the next read!**


	4. Chapter 4

Diana

Diana watched as the trio moved the six pots of plants away and down the alley. She moved ever so silently along the rooftops, trying to pinpoint the location of where Poison was. She had finally spotted them at the mall. Of course the child had brown hair and grey eyes then, but after buying all those plants and turning into a red-head with green eyes it was confirmed. She hadn't called Batman, and Superman was on his way to check it out, but wouldn't be here until the Planet got out of its issue with the bank.

Finally she spotted them stopping and watching as an entire group of construction workers began to hammer away and dig at the flower filled area. The trees fell over, the flowers were flattened and Ivy and the child steamed. Holding their hands out in unison, huge Venus fly traps shot up from the earth and surrounded the innocent construction workers. Vines wrapped around the pieces of equipment and began to crush them slowly. The workers screamed and attempted to run away, but the fly traps wouldn't let anyone escape the area. Ivy and the child moved towards the construction zone with evil looks on their faces. Diana flew from the building and landed in front of them, holding her lasso out towards the pair of evildoers, who stood with shocked faces on the pavement.

Harley Quinn ran up behind them, grabbing a mallet out of seemingly nowhere and holding it menacingly. Diana charged Ivy first, looping her lasso above her head and throwing it towards the boy, catching him in the lasso's grip and immobilizing him on the asphalt. Ivy threw a punch to Wonder Woman's face, but Wonder Woman caught the punch and twisted her arm behind her back. Dian kicked her, making her fall over on the pavement. Harley pulled a gun from her pocket and shot repeatedly.

Each shot was reflected by her wrist guards, Wonder Woman charged forward and caught Harley in the jaw, knocking her out and to the pavement.

"Now that that's finished."

Diana turned around to see the boy, crying and trying to get away from her, no, away from IVY! What could she have possibly done to him?

"Hey! Child it is alright, you are free now. Come with me and I'll make sure you never have to see her again."

Police began to appear all around the strip, along with ambulance help and fire trucks.

AT first she had only been trying to calm him down, but she suddenly felt such resolve enter her to help him and love him, that she felt she had no control of her body. She saw herself pull the lasso off around him, and he threw his arms around the Amazonian princess.

"She was so mean! She made me attack them to help her children, and she wouldn't even give me the light of day."

Diana felt flighty and ignorant, letting all her troubles go and just resolving to the kid in front of her.

Then she got a grip on herself, these were NOT her thoughts. She could vaguely hear the cops yelling, "Look out!" and other things that she could barely hear.

And then it all went dark.

Percy

Percy spurted out the lies like a waterfall, thinking of the worst experiences in his life to flow the tears. HE deployed his own pheromones, making anyone who inhaled feel compelled to help him and try to comfort him best. Wonder Woman would NEVER expect that from a child. Percy waited until he collapsed in her grasp that he grabbed Harley's gun with a vine, and brought it to his grip. He could hear the police, yelling and screaming for Wonder Woman to let go and fight, but Percy swung the gun and knocked her to the pavement, out cold.

"Stupid, Amazon." Percy said at the knocked out warrior.

Ivy shook herself out of her daze, and Percy watched as she helped Aunt Harley off the ground, and towards a poisonous bulb that opened, revealing a long green hallway.

"Sweetie! Grab Wondy off the floor please!" Ivy called back at the child who was grinning at how he, a five year old, had taken down the Amazon Queen, using only his wits and acting. Percy held his hand out at the warrior, and vines enveloped her, hanging her from the lamp post. Percy was then charging back to his mom, as they all walked into the Green and back to the Greenhouse.

Percy couldn't help but feel, icky, at what he had done. Not at knocking out the Amazon, that was fun, but it was making the plants attack the person that was rough. The Venus fly traps had made sure that no one made it out unscathed. He knew his mother wanted it to happen, the whole, save the environment thing was still a bit much for him, not everyone needed to die in his friends place, he still wanted to protect them though. GRR! It was so confusing!

Percy, Ivy and a barely conscious Harley stepped out of the green and walked toward the kitchen to relax. Ivy still had the clothes bag close to her, somehow not losing it in her battle with the Amazon. Ivy was smiling slightly, seeming pleased at something. Percy had a couple guesses, but it was unclear of what her object of happiness was. Ivy grabbed some ice from the fridge and stuck it in a plastic baggie, handing it to Harley to hold on her bruised jaw. Wonder Woman had punched her so hard her blush had fallen off.

"OW! Man I sure do hate that girl. Always getting in everyone's way and beating them up for no reason, Ivy you were just protecting your babies and Percy you were just trying to help! By the way, thanks for takin down Wondy, Perce. Wicked tactic!"

"Thanks Aunt Harley. I almost laughed at how EASILY she fell for that one! It was the pheromones that did it. I had to figure out how to use them on the spot though." Percy replied, with a blush on his cheeks from the compliment.

"You did good Percy. I'm so proud of you." Ivy said, shooting Percy a small smile.

Suddenly a cat-like voice rang throughout the greenhouse, sending Ivy into irritation, and Harley into shock. Percy looked happy at the voice.

"I saw it on the news. I'll admit, I have NEVER would have thought I would see that happen."

Selina Kyle, using her whip, swung from the rafters in the other room, and landed in the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame in a seductive manner. She wore her normal black leather suit, showing an over amount of cleavage, to which Ivy was not approving of in front of her son. Her goggles were on her head, and small tufts of black hair stuck out from under her hood. Percy smiled wider and yelled, "Selina!" and ran up in front of her. Catwoman looked down at the kid in thought, "You sure look familiar, have I seen you somewhere before?"

Percy still smiled and reminded her of the time she had last seen him, "Gabe's house? You stole his watch."

Selina then smiled at the thought of the event and reached into her bag and pulled out a Rolex watch that used to be covered in grime and beer. Now it was spotless and looked to be in Brilliant condition.

"Hey there Percy! How have you been? The last time I saw you, your hair was black." She said, picking him up leaning him against her hip, looking at him in question. Ivy did NOT trust Selina, not one ity-bit.

"And the last time I saw you, you weren't Catwoman, Batman's GF!" Percy said with a smile. Catwoman laughed and gave him a quick peck on the head and set him down.

Catwoman strutted over to green woman and leapt onto the counter, laying on her side and looking at Ivy with a seductive grin, "Hey Ivy, nice kid you got there, take care of him, as a favor to me?" She asked, getting in close to her ear and purring. Ivy was still mad at her from that one time in Arkham City.

"What do you want Selina!"

Selina raised an eyebrow, not fazed by the goddesses angry behavior, "Well why wouldn't I be? I came to congratulate you on such a good catch! You could make some serious money with this kid! It's his entire style too!"

Percy did NOT know what they were talking about. What was this about money? Percy saw his moms face contort in thought before seeming to come to a conclusion.

"I'll think about it Selina, I'm not sure if we should do this just yet. If I come to my conclusion, I will let you know. Now get out of my greenhouse!"

Selina purred before asking innocently, "What no kiss? Fine I'll go."

With that she back flipped off the counter, before landing in front of Percy, giving him a kiss on the head and strutting out into the cold, away from the greenhouse. Leaving a smiling Percy and a partly steaming Ivy. Percy turned to his mother,

"I like her."

Batman

Batman drove the Batmobile to the site of the attack. Cops stood all around the scene, tending to the wounded, helping people leave, and cleaning up the site to perfection. It was funny, the roads and sidewalks were spotless, but the streets would always be dirty. Dirty with crime. There were so many of Gotham's most dangerous on the loose, that if any of them got there hands on him, the possibilities would be endless as to what they could do with him.

Bane would train the kid with his powers, mentally and physically, and get him to try and kill Batman. Two-face would just keep the kid handy and observe him as he used his powers until he was ready to take Gotham. Joker and Harley, well, it was hard to say. Harley might find him adorable and beg for Joker if they could keep him, then Joker might try to kill him in a passive aggressive way, Percy would use his powers to defend himself, finally Joker would drive him insane and manipulate him. It wouldn't be a cake-walk to deal with.

Batman walked over to an area where a crowd of people were surrounding a mummy-wrapped Princess Diana. She was still unconscious, and how she was defeated by Ivy a complete mystery. Batman threw a Batarang at the vine where Diana was hanging from, and she began to fall silently. Bruce leaped into the air and grabbed the princess before she hit her head, again as it seemed. The back of her head was swollen and bruised. She groaned and turned her head to a side, obviously she had been hit hard.

"Wha…? What just happened?"

"Slow down. You got hit hard."

She did as she was told, not fighting or struggling when Bruce set her down in the Batmobile. Bruce Wayne scanned the environment, looking for road cameras to see what had happened. The cowl told him where it was, showing that it was down on the corner of 7th. Batman walked to the post, using the Batclaw to latch onto the camera and pull it down. Bruce reached into a small compartment and took out the CD.

Bruce hopped back into the Batmobile and drove away

Batman used all the self-control he had to not get angry at what he saw.

In the video, the people of Gotham were walking through the streets, shopping for Christmas presents and talking amongst themselves happily. I you looked closely, a blurry figure could be seen moving along the rooftop in silence. Bruce realized it was wonder woman, looking down on… Bruce felt his mouth drop open. Harley Quinn, Ivy and what was definitely Percy Isley were walking out an alleyway, carrying potted plants and bags. Harley's hair was tied in a pig-tails, without the color that Joker had made her use in her hair. Ivy let her hair fall freely, a rose on either side sticking out of her red locks. Percy wore clothes that were obviously bought by his new guardians. He looked perfectly happy, walking in between two of the most dangerous women in Gotham City. Suddenly they turned their heads toward the construction of Richardson Park. Zooming in on the trio, he saw Harley back away, cautiously, while Ivy and Percy clenched their hands in fisted rage. They stepped forward, menacingly sticking their arms out and shocking the Dark Knight even further.

Giant Plants erupted on the construction site. They wrapped around the humans and equipment, nearly crushing them completely. Venus fly traps attacked civilians when Wonder Woman jumped down from the building. Ivy turned around looking surprised, while Harley pulled a mallet out of her jacket. Percy looked at the confrontation in awe. The three women ran into a head-on confrontation, Harley dropped the mallet suddenly and pulled out her guns, firing them at Diana. Wonder Woman blocked, charging forward and smacking the blonde in the side of the head, sending her down. Ivy tried to land a punch, but was blocked by Wonder Woman and dent to the pavement with another punch.

Diana turned to Percy, who seemed to be crying and moving away from Ivy's unconscious form. Diana sat down in front of him and was saying soothing words while Percy talked back, seeming to talk about unpleasant experiences. He charged into a hug from Diana, not realizing how much money Flash would give to be in his position, when Batman noticed the crying child's hand moving down toward the ground. He picked up Harley's dropped gun and swung it behind her head, hitting her with the hilt and taking her down for the count.

Ivy got up from the asphalt and yelled something at Percy. Percy said these words.

"Yes Mom."

This made Bruce begin to size-up the power these two shared. Percy could control flora, as he was doing with Wonder Woman, hanging her from a lamp-post, upside down. Bruce shut off the recording and soon found himself in the Batcave, with Alfred waiting by the computer. He had a first aid kit and a steaming cup of tea on a platter.

The Batcave was nothing special, just a large, football field size cave with a lagoon, where the Batboat sat undisturbed, An elevator, computer and record room, holding evidence and trinkets from his many adventures.

Bruce pulled Diana out of the car and sat her down on a bench. Batman turned around and trekked forward to Alfred, his boots sending echoing noises throughout the cave. Alfred handed him the kit, "So how did it go, Master Wayne?"

Batman didn't reply, sitting back at the bench and rubbing the split skin with adhesive, dragging a wince from Diana.

Time skip

After another half hour Bruce Wayne had Diana asleep on the couch. She had a major concussion, must've been hit hard by that gun. Bruce made sure to put some Ice on it and give her a glass of water and a sleeping pill, as he needed to staple the cut closed and she needed to be asleep for that to happen. Alfred stood attentively at the couch, waiting for something to do.

Finally Diana fell asleep, under the strong influence of the pill, and Bruce went to get the stapler.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* the main doorway yelled, inferring that someone else was on the other side. Alfred put on a slight smile and charged to the door. Bruce didn't see who it was but heard this," Good evening Master Kent."

"Hey there Alfred. Can you tell me where Bruce is?"

"Down the hall, in the grand room, tending to Ms. Diana."

"Thank you Alfred."

Bruce walked back into the living room with the stapler, just as Clark walked in. Clark wore a beige tuxedo with a red tie. His glasses were crooked and there was a complete worry on his face. Bruce put a finger on his lips and resorted to getting the stples into the woman's head. She didn't even flinch or wince, that was how concussed she was. Finally the two men got to sit down and discuss the situation.

Clark took the news with haste, ready to do what needed to be done. The sooner the two plant-people were separated, the sooner they could get him rehabilitated and away from Ivy.

"So we just need to search the city and find them, easy, I could do that in minutes. Will we be sending him to Arkham or try to explain it to him here?"

Bruce thought of his claim and replied in his gruff voice, "Let's try it here, keeping them both on Arkham Island would not be the best decision."

"But neither would risking him finding out where you live and who you are, so let's take him to the Watchtower."

"Fine. Let's go. Again."

Percy

Percy yawned, trying to keep the tiredness from his system as he watched Disney Channel with his Mom and Aunt. Percy was snuggled up next to Ivy, while Harley kept humming and watching as the commercials zipped through the TV. Ivy noticed Percy's eyes drooping and his LOUD yawn, and gave him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Hey honey, why don't you head off to bed? It's been a long day and you're obviously tired."

"Okay mommy."

Percy gave his mom a kiss and hopped down to the ground, skipping his way through the green =house and saying goodnight to all his plant friends.

"Goodnight Mel, Charlie, David, Stephanie, Georgina," Percy hopped onto the vines and fell asleep as fast as he could. Dreaming of something that was majorly disturbing…

_Percy was skipping through the streets of Gotham, swinging from telephone poles and lamp-posts and landing on a roof of a building. Percy looked to be about 7 years old now. His hair was longer ad he looked cooler and more confident. He wore dark green combat boots, a green shirt with a leaf on it, and had vines curled around his waist, covered in thorns. He also wore a domino mask that made him appear mysterious and untrustworthy. The thorns didn't seem to bother him though, as he took it off and used it like a whip, swinging downward and grappling onto the ledge of the building. Percy pulled himself up and took off running again. He was laughing like an idiot, but he was running from some ONE not something._

_"Try to catch me if you can Rob!" Percy yelled as a red figure appeared behind him, chasing the younger boy down the street and throwing Batarangs at him. Percy swung to the side, landing in an alley and vaulting through a grate. Robin proceeded cautiously, not wanting to get attacked from behind or above. He never suspected being attacked from below._

_Percy sprang from the grate beneath Robin's feet, sending the Boy Wonder to the pavement. Percy held out his hand, commanding mentally for the vines to surround Damian Wayne. Percy laughed, amused at how easily the Boy Wonder was taken down._

_"Heh. Got you 9 to 5 Dick, keep your guard up, otherwise Joker'll get you killed."_

_"Let me out you psycho! Batman will get you sent back to Arkham!"_

_"Uh-huh, sure. You know how badly THAT ended last time. I had the whole Children's Ward under my control! The girls wouldn't stop kissing me though. Best time ever."_

_"Idiot!"_

_Percy rolled his eyes. Sitting back on the crates in the alley, "Come on Rob, learn to have some fun! It's not like anything SERIOUS happened."_

_"You let Solomon Grundy out of his cage, Gave Bane back his Venom, and covered the City Hall in poisonous spores. Three people died, the others were hospitalized! It was a Justice League problem that destroyed Arkham Island, and Uptown Gotham! How is that not serious?!"_

_"I gave the Justice League something to do with Grundy, gave Arkham a higher security building and let Batman have another shot at Bane. In the end I think what I did was justified because my Aunt and Mom are free and hiding away from your clutches. Well, I best be off, I do have a curfew you know."_

_Percy leapt up to the next building, using his whip to do so, and ran off in a free run, towards the outskirts of the city._

_Percy kept running, barely sweating when he heard a scream._

_"To help? Or not to help? That is the question my plants." Percy thought as he came to his decision._

_"Eh. What the heck, I could use the sparring practice. Percy jumped off the 5 story building he was on and rolled on the ground. He looked around the corner of the alley._

_Four children were surrounded by a group of goons. One was a guy, he was tall with sandy hair and he held a Nine-iron club in his hand. The other was a girl, she looked to be about twelve. She had a leather jacket on, combat boots and had a mean look on her face. She held a strange bronze spear in her hand and a shield that gave Percy a heart attack._

_Avoiding the shield Percy saw the last two members. One was a girl his age with long blonde hair and a bronze knife. She wore clothes that looked two sizes too big, and looked ready to murder. The final member was a boy with serious acne. He had a Rasta cap on and held reed pipes in his hand._

_Percy sighed, reaching into his pocket and throwing a seed in between the five goons. They looked down at the ground and gave a confused look, shooting their heads over to the seven-year-old that had thrown something at them._

_"God I hate people who prey upon children. You guys are SO sick." Percy said, in a voice that was older than he was._

_"Who the fuck are you kid, get away now or else we'll throw you off a bridge!_

_"Oh shit Ricky, that's Ivy's kid!"_

_Percy sighed. "You guys are no fun. I think I'll just do this." Percy snapped his fingers and the seed exploded a giant purple mist, filling the goon's nostrils. They coughed and tried to get away, but in the end they were left with green eyes, and dazed looks. _

_"Now go put on Ballerina outfits and dance in front of city hall, would you please?"_

_"Yes Master." They all said before shuffling away._

_Percy turned to the kids, who were looking at him in question. The strange acne kid was looking at him the weirdest though. He seemed to be… sniffing him?_

_"Who are you!" Said the spiky haired girl._

_"No need to shout, girl, it's just your friendly neighborhood, super powered theif."_

_The blonde girl looked to the acne boy and asked, "What do you smell on him Grover?"_

_"He has the faintest scent of the sea, with a lot of plant life."_

_"Umm, I'm right here! Are you kids a bunch of role-players or something? And why do you have bronze weapons?"_

_"You can see them?" The sandy haired boy asked._

_Percy was confused. How could anyone NOT see ancient weapons, and a golf-club._

_"Are you serious? I could spot those things a mile away! Oh but not the Golf club, that's lame."_

_The sandy haired boy frowned. Percy was actually pretty interested in the shield, even if he could barely look at it. The girl with the black hair, touched the top of the shield, sending it into a strange white glow, and finally turning into a beautiful metal bracelet. Oh yeah, he had found Aunt Harley's present this year_

_"Well, you kids have fun," Percy said, moving closer to them, he got really up close to the spiky haired one and deployed his scrambling toxins, designed to take out a specific feeling. The feeling was the nerves in her left arm, "What's your name?"_

_"Thalia." She said slowly, as her brain was messing up also. Percy slipped her bracelet off and pocketed it._

_"Nice name. Have fun!"_

_Percy leapt onto a balcony, swinging upward and pulling over the edge. Curfew was in twenty minutes. _

Percy woke up the next morning, without even remembering the dream.

Something felt wrong, really wrong. It was still night, and a crash resonated from the living room.

Sure enough Ivy screamed and Percy launched forward, arriving at the living room to see someone that every child dreamed of seeing.

The Man of Steel, Superman, was in their living room. His hair was pushed back in a greasy black mess, his eyes were glowing red with heat vision. Superman was seated in a fighting pose, blocking the many Venus Fly Traps that flew towards him. Harley shot useless bullets at him, only irritating Superman. Ivy turned to run, but ran into Batman, who was holding hand-cuffs in front of him. Where he had come from, Percy didn't know, but he watched as Batman's cuffs glowed red as they wrapped around Ivy, draining her of her plant powers.

Harley was subdued easily by the man of steel. Batman filed them both out and threw them in the back of The Batmobile. Percy didn't feel sadness, or pain. He felt anger.

The vines nudged him, handing him a purple seed, the size of a grape. He felt as though he had seen this before, so he threw the seed underhanded. It fell at the feet of the two men…

And exploded.

It was a loud *POP* noise with smoke billing out everywhere. The purple smoke made the heroes cough and sputter, desperately trying to escape the billowing smoke. It didn't affect Percy though, as he ran directly through it and into the cold outdoors. Percy ran to the Batmobile, almost yanking the door open, but Ivy on the other side of the glass pounded Poison Ivy.

She looked relieved and terrified at the same time. Percy read her lips.

"RUN!"

So he did.

Percy ran down the strip, hopping into an open man-hole, and succumbing to rage as Superman flew over the hole, with the Batmobile close behind. Percy shrunk down against the wall of the pipe, getting so sleepy from all the running. But he couldn't sleep at all, because his body demanded he cry.

So he did.

He wept for his Mom and Aunt Harley. He had found a family, and the heroes had ripped them from his grasp like a wet rock. He didn't care if Killer Croc himself found him in these caves; all he could do was weep. He then felt something bubble up inside him. It was like Lava, burning up all his thoughts of sadness and replacing it with a burning desire for revenge.

Percy pulled himself up and walked to the ladder, climbing up the pole till he reached the top. He looked out at the empty street, taking in the surroundings and letting the feel for revenge boil into him.

Batman and Superman were going to pay.

And there was one certain villain who could help him.


	5. AN

sooo... u have permission to hate me... and my stupid grades.

All stories are on Hiatus till Novemeber 30th. Aparently two C+'s (Which are A+'s now in the Progress Report section for quarter two) are frowned upon in my two houses. Mostly my moms. I have Vision on my laptop, and updating from my Kindle won't work because it has none of my stories.

I hate having to do this, even though two C+s are practically B's...

I will miss you guys... remember to review while i'm gone and follow me.

Heck even share my link on Twitter, Tumblr and Facebook I don't care.

Well I kinda do...

Well... See ya at Thanksgiving...


End file.
